Two Swords & Two Hearts
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Based off the Soul Calibur series (You don't need to know anything about it to read this) Maka has set off on a journey to destroy the cursed sword, Soul Edge. Kid has set off to find Soul Edge to weild it, and to gain it's powers. The two meet and travel together, both having opposite reasons to find it. Once they do, they will be forced to fight. KidxMaka AU (also SoulxLiz)


A/N: Based off of the Soul series (Video Game series). You don't have to know anything about it to read this Fan fiction! Maka will explain all! Please Read and enjoy!

Soul Calibur nor Soul Eater belong to me.

* * *

Maka POV (1592 AD)

The two legendary swords: Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Both contain very much power and Give power to whoever wields them. I guess you could say that Soul Calibur is the "good" sword and Soul Edge is the "bad" sword.

Soul Edge creates destruction.

Soul Calibur creates peace.

I am Maka Albarn. My family is one of the richest in Japan. My father has an obsession with Soul Edge and wants it to become even more powerful than he already is.

Tonight, I have decided to seek out Soul Edge and destroy it for good.

I pulled my hair in to pigtails with ribbon. I grabbed my Jian (Chinese Sword) that I got for my 15th birthday from my Aunt Nanami. I grabbed a small bag that had a water jug, food and first aid in it.

I stood on the chair in my bedroom and went through the window. I looked back at my home, "I will be back and I will get rid of the evil sword, I swear."

I looked back ahead and took in a deep breath. It was pitch black outside so good thing that I had a lantern with me. I kept walking for hours in the dark until I saw I light. I realized that it was a small town. I sighed in relief knowing that I wasn't in the middle of nowhere. I kept walking down the road that lead in to the town. I seemed like I was walking forever then I reached the town. No one was on the streets but I saw lights in the buildings. I walked down the road a little more until I saw an inn. I opened the doors and walked in. There was a young blue-haired man and next to him a young white-haired man.

"Excuse me but may I stay here for the night?" I asked. I was exhausted and tired. All my energy had drained. They both looked at me.

"Uh yeah, ¥935 for a night." The blue-haired boy said. I smiled and opened my bag.

Hold on. I forgot money. I facepalmed feeling extremely stupid.

"Are you okay?" The albino asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and sighed. I turned to walk out the door. The albino asked, "You don't have any money, do you?"

I shook my head looking back at him. A smirked danced across his lips. He grabbed a large red and black scythe, "Is that a Jian? I bet you can fight, right? If you beat me, I pay for you to stay the rest of the night."

How am I going to win? I'm so tired… I sighed and dropped my bag on the ground and grabbed ahold of my sword, "I'm ready."

"I'm warning you, I won't go easy you Miss." He smiled. I gulped nervously and got in my battle-ready position. My feet were beyond my shoulder length and I bent my knees, holding one hand to the side and my sword in my other hand.

The blue-haired boy sat back, "this should be interesting…"

He swung the large weapon at me and I ducked. I lunged my sword at him, missing his head by a few inches. While my sword was past his head, he grabbed my arm and flipped me. I fell with a thud, not even bothering to get up. He could practically feel him smiled. He held out a hand to me and helped me up, "No offense but your battle skills aren't that good. If someone were to attack you, you would die at your level."

"I know," I said brushing myself off.

He held his hand out to me, "I'm Soul Evans."

I shook his hand, "I'm Maka Albarn."

The blue-haired opened his mouth in shock, "You're Maka Albarn?!"

Soul turned to him, "What's wrong?"

"Dude, she's rich!" He yelled. They both looked at me. The loud boy grabbed my hand and shook it, "I'm Black Star! It's an honor to meet you!"

"uh… Thanks…" I said pulling my hand away from his.

"So what are you doing here?" Black Star asked.

I bit my lip, "It's kind of complicated…"

"We have time," Soul said sitting down.

"I'm on a journey to rid the world of Soul Edge." I stated. Soul chuckled.

"You aren't a good enough fighter to destroy Soul Edge." He said. I nodded.

"I realize that but I'm trying to get better. I won't stop until I destroy the sword." I said.

"I see… well, you should go to Ober-Getzenberg, Holy Roman Empire. There you will find one of the best battle-teachers in the world. I heard he trained some of the best fighters ever." Soul said, "His name is Franken Stein."

"Holy Roman Empire, huh?" I thought out loud.

Soul interrupted my thoughts, "If you're able to not get killed on the way."

I sighed. Soul got up, "I can take you there. I'm heading East anyway. I need to get back home to my wife, Elizabeth."

"Really?" I asked with a wide smile on my face. He nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead and get some sleep," Soul said paying Black Star the money so I could stay a night.

I bowed, "Thank you very much!"

"Your room is the first on the left he said pointing down a hallway." I bowed my head and gathered my stuff. I walked in to my room. It was small but cozy. I laid down on the bed hoping to get some rest. I fell asleep…

I woke up to the sound of church bells. I yawned and stretched my arms out. I grabbed my bag and opened it. I took out some of the riceballs that I packed. I ate them and yawned again. I got everything together and walked out the door to see Soul, "It's about time. It's 2 in the afternoon."

"I slept that long?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's no problem. I don't blame you, you seemed very tired." He smiled, "We better set off now."

I nodded. We left and started to walk down the path that left the town. Once we were about a half a mile away, I looked at the city one more time.

There is no turning back now.

* * *

A/N: There will be KidxMaka, I swear! Be patient please! I wrote the second part when I was really tired so sorry if it seems rushed.

I got to go to sleep now.

REVIEW!


End file.
